


Hobbit Feet

by Dangersocks



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is troubled at his companion's lack of boots...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Feet

"He doesn't wear boots," Ori muttered with a frown.

Kili glanced over and found his friend sitting against a fallen tree with his notebook out. He was studying the Hobbit who was carrying things about for Gandalf as they set up camp. It was their first evening after leaving the Shire and while the Dwarfs were used to setting camp, it would be the Hobbit's first time.

Fili, who stood near, shrugged. "I don't recall any of the other Hobbits in the Shire wearing boots. It's probably a Hobbit thing."

"But his feet are going to get hurt," Ori protested. "We're going into mountains."

"Gandalf's likely thought of that," Fili reasoned, which started to make a lot of sense to Kili too now that he thought of it. He nodded in agreement with his brother and all three watched Gandalf directing the Hobbit who listened intently and followed all directions exactly.

Oin had a fire going and the Wizard was suggesting that Bilbo place his pack closer to the inner circle of the camp. The watch would be prepared along the outskirts and it would be the warmest and safest place to be.

Still holding his bed roll, Kili was deciding that he'd camp next to Ori if Fili wanted to put his by the fallen tree too. He stepped closer to the sitting Dwarf with the books and peeked over Ori's shoulder. There was the usual lines of script, likely a journal and a few pictures drawn of the other side of the camp. The oak tree, and the corner of the fire. There were thin sketches devoid of detail which could only be of the very tall Gandalf—complete with hat—and the shorter Hobbit. Ori had stopped at Bilbo's feet, though.

Crouching down, Kili could inspect his friend's face and found Ori still struggling with the idea of a barefooted traveler.

"I'm sure we'll get used to many oddities of our burglar before this is all said and done," he stated in hopes of dismissing Ori's concerns. "These are good, you've gotten better."

Ori's ears turned red as he shrugged and muttered unintelligably.

"You should draw Thorin," Kili teased, aware that Ori had never openly attempted to draw their King. Ori often asked permission to do such things, though for some, Kili had watchd Ori struggle to work up the nerve to ask. It said something about the Hobbit and the Wizard if Ori had assumed permission.

"No, no, I think I'm done," Ori stated, closing the book and putting his pens into his pack with a hasty finality.

Kili frowned, surprised if he had pushed too hard in regards to Thorin. Fili kicked him from behind too, as if to confirm it.

Ori got up as Kili knelt to set up his bed. By the fire, a spark had jumped out close to Bilbo's bed, and the Dwarfs watched as Bilbo kicked the glowing embers back into the ring of fire without much afterthought.

"See," Fili said to Ori. "He's got tough feet."

Ori nodded, and then absentmindedly picked up his book and wandered closer to the fire.

"No harm done," whispered Kili, pleased.

They were then called to watch the ponies now that camp was set up; a task it seemed they'd be asked to do more often.


End file.
